


From Childhood's Hour

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [57]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Shugo Chara!
Genre: Gen, Guardian Characters, Magical Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Michael reflects on meeting his Guardian Character





	

"Are you sure about this?" Juve asked. "You don't even know who the Egg Breakers' agent is."

"It makes too much sense," Michael replied, taping a small key to a green & gold box shaped like a treasure chest. "They may not have been behind the accusations, but they sure as hell exploited them. Besides, they've been after the Character Treasures for years, and I've got three."

"But who are you going to give them to?"

"I don't know yet," the pop star admitted. "But it's gotta be someone who understands how important it is to not give up on your dreams, no matter what."  
\---------------------  
Michael clutched the leaf-patterned green egg tightly as he hid under the covers, listening to his father's yelling. He wasn't sure which of his siblings had pissed off Joe this time, but he didn't want to risk providing him with a target to vent his rage.

"Why does he do this?" he whispered. "We did everything right, didn't we?" A tear trickled down his cheek. "I wish I could just be a normal kid..."

"Hey, don't worry!" a cheerful voice rang out.

With a loud pop, the egg broke in two, revealing what appeared to be a tiny boy dressed in a green T-shirt with a white stripe, light green shorts, and white sneakers. He floated over and gave the stunned boy a smile.

"Who--who are you?" Michael asked.

"My name's Juve," the boy replied. "And I'm your Guardian Character!"  
\---------------------  
"You've been with me through good and bad, Juve," Michael said, letting out a sigh. "I don't know what would have happened to me without you."

"That's what I'm here for," the Guardian character said happily. "I was born from your desire to be a normal kid, and while I couldn't do much about that, I could be there for you."

"And that," Michael replied. "Is something I've always been grateful for."


End file.
